


Untouched

by Katsudate



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Christophe Giacometti, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Other, Stripper Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 13:16:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14569824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsudate/pseuds/Katsudate
Summary: "Come on, one final club." Chris pleaded with a playful pout. "I promise you this one will be worth it. They have Omega performers.”“Are you admitting the others weren’t worth it? And what makes this one so different from the previous clubs you dragged me to, hm?” Viktor challenged, crossing his arms. The small smirk that appeared on Chris’ face was both promising and alarming.“They have Eros.”---Or, alternatively: Yuuri is an omega unlike any other, currently working at a special stripclub in Tokyo, Viktor is an Alpha who's bored and lonely after retiring from his skating career and Chris just wants his best friend to stop moping and get laid.





	1. Prologue: Viktor

**Author's Note:**

> I want to get back into creative writing, and since I'm currently recovering from a pretty intense surgery I thought now would be the perfect time to try and ease back into it, since I have roughly two months of not being allowed to do much. This prompt was born in the middle of a sleepless night at the hospital, and I'm still working it out, but I want to try actually writing it as I work things out rather than coming up with an idea, figuring out every detail and then never actually getting around to writing it. Let's see where this goes, shall we? :)

“Come  _ on  _ Viktor, just this one night? When have I ever asked anything of you?” 

 

“When  _ don’t _ you? You’ve dragged me to every nightclub in Tokyo, Chris. Don’t kid yourself.”

 

“You’re not wrong.  _ But _ we had fun, right? You have to admit it. I know where to find a good party.”

 

Viktor chuckles at the face his friend makes. It’s the same face he made last night, and the night before. A very convincing face, and a convincing argument indeed. If anyone knew how to have a good time, it was Christophe.   
  


“I’m afraid my time of endless partying has passed, my friend.” 

 

“Nonsense! Your time for endless partying started the minute you announced your retirement!”   
  
Viktor flinched at the word.  _ Retirement _ . Such a heavy word, so final... He coughed, hoping Chris wouldn’t notice his temporary loss of composure, or at least had the decency to let it slide.   
  
“So what’s your excuse? Shouldn’t you be training to medal at worlds?” The silver haired alpha asked, sending Chris a meaningful look. Chris waved his hand dismissively, shaking his head.    
  
“No gold will ever taste as sweet as the gold snatched from right under your nose, Nikiforov. My motivation died the day you retired.” he announced dramatically.   
  
“That makes two of us…” Viktor murmurs.    
  
“Oh Viktor, none of that now! Come on, one final club. I promise you this one will be worth it. They have Omega performers.”   
  
“Are you admitting the others weren’t worth it? And what makes this one so different from the previous clubs you dragged me to, hm?” Viktor challenged, crossing his arms. The small smirk that appeared on Chris’ face was both promising and alarming.    
  
“They have  _ Eros _ .” 

 

Viktor looked at Chris. Chris looked at Viktor, a coy smirk on his face. 

 

“Eros?” Viktor asked after a while. 

 

“Eros.” Chris confirmed, as if it explained everything.

 

Viktor raised an eyebrow, searching his Alpha friend’s face for answers. He found none.    
  
“Am I supposed to know what that means?” he asked, because Christophe clearly wasn’t going to explain without being asked to. The blond sighed, adjusting his glasses.   
  
“If you’d been paying attention you would’ve heard about him by now. He’s a legend! The most wanted Omega in the scene.”    
  
“You know I don’t care much about omegas.” Viktor shrugged. He’d had countless omegas practically throwing themselves on him, reeking of pheromones, begging for a minute of his time. Though it was flattering, he never accepted any of their offers. Not when he was still skating professionally, not now. He never got the appeal. It didn’t matter if they wanted him. If he wanted them, he could  _ make _ them want him, and that alone was enough to kill any sort of sexual attraction Viktor could feel for a person.    
  
He’d tried dating betas before, but none of his relationships really lasted. He’d blamed it on his career, on his schedule. There was no room for anything in his heart besides skating and his dog, and the occasional one night stands he’d had with betas before had been dull at best.    
  
Alphas were a good time, sure. But that was about it. A good time. A way to release some stress and fulfil needs he, like any other healthy Alpha, had to deal with ever since presenting. He definitely couldn’t picture himself settling down with one for anything long term.   
  
“Oh, but this one is special. I can assure you, you’ll love him.” Chris said, pulling him out of his thoughts.    
  
“And if I don’t?” The Russian asked. 

  
“I’ll cease all my attempts at dragging your mopey ass to any clubs whatsoever, and we’ll just go sightseeing for the remainder of the trip.”

  
  
“Will you hike up the Mitake mountain with me to visit the shrine?”

  
  
“I’ll carry you up there myself.”

  
  
“Singing the Russian anthem?”

  
  
“Don’t push it, Viktor.”

 

Viktor smirked, taking Chris’ offered hand and shaking it firmly. “You have a deal.” 


	2. Prologue: Yuuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little introduction to Yuuri!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really happy to see that you guys were interested in the story after reading Viktor's prologue! Before I really get the story started I wanted to write a brief introduction to Yuuri, too~ Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Many thanks to Axel and Kai for their help with the concept and for listening to me ramble about my ideas!

Yuuri allowed his eyes to scan the dimly lit room from where he was standing in the shadow of the backstage area. From there he could see part of the bar, as well as the tables lined neatly around the catwalk that was attached to the stage, where two other omegas were currently in the middle of performing a sensual cage dance. He could see the looks of the people in the audience filled with lust, adoration, with  _want_. Eyes wandering and mouths watering at the sight of the omegas willingly presenting themselves, their sweet pheromones spreading freely. Yuuri smiled, stepping out into the public area of the club and making his way over to the bar. He regretted the loudness of the music for drowning out the satisfying sounds of his heels on the floor, of the shiny fabric of his tight leather pants rubbing together as he slowly crossed his legs when he sat down on the barstool at the far end of the bar. 

A drink was placed in front of him right on cue, and Yuuri flashed the mixologist a small smile. “Thanks Peach.”  
  
“No problem Eros.” the beta replied with a wink, before returning his focus to the customers in front of him, serving them their drinks with a bright smile and cheeky remarks to match.   
  
Yuuri spun around on his barstool, leaning back with his elbows resting on the bar as he took in his surroundings once more. His eyes almost immediately locked with a pair of bright ones staring at him from a few tables over. Yuuri could tell the man had been waiting for him to look over by the way he smirked and slouched in his chair just a little more, causing Yuuri to scoff softly and roll his eyes. He stirred his fruity drink before leisurely taking a sip, eyeing the man as he closed his lips around the straw. The performer could tell this man wasn’t a very patient one, and he had to hold back his smile as he watched him get up and make his way over to where Yuuri was sitting with confident steps.   
  
“Good evening, beautiful.” the man spoke smoothly. He smelled of cigarettes and something musky with a hint of spice.  _Alpha._  Yuuri took another slow slip of his drink.  
  
“And to you, sir.” he replied, polite but unimpressed. He continued stirring his drink, pushing the ice cubes floating in it down with his straw as he played with it. “Can I help you?”   
  
“That’s no way to greet your Alpha, is it?” the man asked, leaning into Yuuri’s personal space. His breath smelled of a drink similar to the one Yuuri was consuming right now. He didn’t feel like finishing it anymore.   
  
“Oh, I’m sorry. I wasn’t aware.” Yuuri said smugly, placing his drink to the side and slowly sliding off his barstool to face the man directly. With his heels on, he was a little taller than the Alpha. “Are you going to be taking me home tonight, then?” he asked, looking down at the man, never once breaking eye contact. “Think you’ve got what it takes?”   
  
“Money isn’t an issue.” the Alpha said, taking a step forward and grabbing Yuuri by the hips, pulling their bodies together. In the corner of his eyes, Yuuri could see two security guards tensing up at the sight, both looking ready to step in and drag the man out of the club, but Yuuri quickly raised his finger at them to signal for them to stand down. They did, just as the Omega leaned in to purr into the man’s ear.   
  
“Trust me, if it’s me you want, money is going to be the least of your concerns.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's any suggestions, wishes or requests you have for where you want this story to go, or what you'd like to see in it, please let me know! I love working with suggestions :) Thank you for reading and for leaving kudos and comments!

**Author's Note:**

> I have a feeling that updates for this prompt are going to be short but sweet, as I want to try and write a little bit every day. I'm hoping it'll be entertaining! Thank you for reading. Feel free to leave feedback for me in the comments! I'd love to hear from you~ 


End file.
